A Bad Day gone Good
by Alex-Chan 1234
Summary: Maka was having a bad day . . . and it was all Soul's fault. What will Soul do to turn her day around? I SUCK i know - goes in emo corner - dont read if you dont want to This ms my 2nd Story I had to delete my 1st so i guess this is my 1st


I suck I Know I do I've told before too :D oh well this is my poor excuse of a story 2nd story ever 1st was so bad I deleted it. Be mean to this story ok :D I deserve it I HAVE NO RIGHT TO LIVE! oh BTW this is from Maka's point of view! – then goes into emo corner to sulk like a 3 year old -

I was having the worst day in history, and it was all Soul's fault. It all started this Monday morning . . .

_Flash Back!_

_When I woke up it was 9:00 . . . _

"_CRAP IM SO LATE SCHOOL STARTED A HOUR AGO!" I yelled._

" _Maka what's up?" Said soul groggily_

"_SOUL DAMMIT WERE LATE GET OUT SO I CAN CHANGE!" I yelled at him at the top of my lungs. _

_I shut the door in his face not noticing his GIANT smirk. I was moving at lightning speed nothing could stop me I put on deodorant and a little more deodorant because I forgot to take a shower last night. Then I changed so fast that my record should be in the world record book. All the while i was thinking "__**oh man oh man oh man Stein is soo going to dissect me **__!" Lastly I got the butter and bread out and made toast only I forgot to toast the bread so it was just bread and butter but I didn't care at all I just wanted to get to school. I just left my hair down and tried to run a brush threw it but I couldn't so it was a tangled mess of ash blonde hair. I was so busy I didn't notice soul in a corner laughing his ass off._

_THEN I noticed him! And realized it was barely dawn and then I saw the kitchen clock said 5:00am_

_I WAS SOO ANGIRY I WAS GOING TO MAKA CHOP HIM TILL HE DIES OF BLOOD LOSS. Soul noticed that I noticed what time it really was and took off running to his room." SOUL GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW" I yelled slowly he made his way back to me. All the while he was smirking. So I pulled my 10,000 page encyclopedia out of my black hole and MAKA CHOPPED him 3 times. Then I left him there and took a shower and got ready for school and made my own breakfast, Soul can starve for all I care right now._

_End of flashback!_

It was 1st period and I had the worst headache ever so I didn't notice stein had a pop quiz sign on the board and FAILED the pop quiz! I was soo upset that I ran to the nurses office right in to Nygus' arms. I was sobbing so hard she couldn't understand me so she sent me home without Soul so I could get myself together she also said that I had a fever so yea and WORST OF ALL I got a 0 in everyone of my classes. And I got detention with Soul ARG COULD LIFE GET ANY WORSE!

Ends up yes yes it can and I probably just jinxed myself.

We had a mission today too ( A/N yes it's all in the same day by the way )there weren't any kishins soo instead we got a VAMPIRES. And trust me they're not all hot and sexy like it says in the fairy tales. THEY LOOK EXACTLY LIKE ZOMBIES! I'll tell you what happened . . .

_**FLASH BACK**_

Soul and I found IT feeding, it was completely gross.

"Soul I think you should transform now . . ." I whispered

"Huh?" He grunted

Then I noticed he was looking into the vampires' eyes

"SOUL, DAMMIT WAKE UP!" I yell whispered.

He said nothing in return.

SO I tried to remember what Professor Stein said to do if your partner looks into a vampires' eyes. Well first he said NEVER EVER looks into their beady little black eyes. And I guess Soul was sleeping when he said that. OH YEA now . . . I remember. I started blushing like mad. The cure was a kiss. Maka realized about a month ago that she ll lovuhg loved Soul. GREAT she was having problems saying ll love! Now was her big chance and she didn't want to blow it.

She leaned in Soul's face and kissed him to her heart's content then after a while she realized HE WAS KISSING HER BACK.

She also realized another thing SHE FORGOT ABOUT THE VAMIRE! She pulled back carful to not look at Soul she gave him the sign that she will talk about it when they get home. Apparently the Vampire forgot about them too because he went back to feeding on his victim.

"SOUL TRANSFORM." I yell whispered

He nodded and transformed.

"VAMPIRE STEVE YOUR SOUL IS MINE!" I yelled

But before I could slice him he lunged at my neck and bit me.

I dropped Soul, grabbed my neck, and punched Steve. Soul transformed into a human and then transformed his arm and sliced Steve. Steve's soul was green and was double the size of a normal soul. Then Soul came to help me up, I didn't realize I was on the ground.

"Maka we need to get you to the infirmary!" He said. When I didn't say anything he picked me up bridal style and ran all the way to the DWMA. Somewhere along the way I lost consciousness.

When I woke up I sitting in a bed in the infirmary with a IV in my arm. Then I noticed Soul sleeping in the chair next to me and my heart rate started racing. Soul woke with a start and came to start next to my bed. He touched the bandage on my neck.

Then he said "Maka I think . . . I love you". Then he started to lean down to kiss me but was interrupted by Black*Star who kicked down the door, jumped onto my bed and started yelling "MAKA YOUR STAR IS HERE!" While he was doing that Soul was fixing the door once it was fixed he shoved Black*Star threw the door and locked it. He then came back to my side to finish what he started.

. . . Maybe today wasn't so bad


End file.
